Sonic Boom (Archie Comics)
.]] Sonic Boom is an eleven-issue comic book series published by Archie Comics. It is based off the eponymous Sonic the Hedgehog spin-off franchise Sonic Boom. The comic began in October 2014 and came to an end in September 2015. Overview The Sonic Boom comic book series is based on the Sonic Boom television series and the two video game prequels, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, and takes place within this continuity which is dubbed the Sonic Boom World during Worlds Unite. It was first hinted in the solicitation for ''Sonic Super Special Magazine'' #12, but was later officially revealed on 16 July 2014, when Archie Comics revealed Sonic Boom subscriptions.http://archiecomics.stores.yahoo.net/sonicboom.html Unlike other Sonic titles like Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe released by Archie Comics, which are more super hero action-drama, the emphasis for the Sonic Boom comic series focuses, like the TV series, squarely on comedy, action and adventure filled with tons of gags, fourth-wall-breaking commentary and physical comedy. The series has lots of contained, accessible stories and a few over-arching story arcs, and is meant to serve more as a casual fun read than an ongoing action-adventure drama like the other Sonic titles. The series was written by Ian Flynn with art by Evan Stanley. Later on, it was revealed by Paul Kaminski, Executive Director of Editorial at Archie Comics, that the comics would over its last year be co-written with Ian Flynn by Bill Freiberger, Sam Sandak Freiberger, Greg Hahn and Alan Denton, who are writers on the Sonic Boom TV series, to better integrate the comics into the world of video games and television. The comic series was launched on 24 October 2014 and ended with the eleventh issue on 2 September 2015, though "its stories and characters will continue in Comics' other books." This was elaborated in said issue where it is stated that the stories will continue in the Sonic Super Digest and Sonic Super Special Magazine series. According to Ian Flynn, the cancelation of the series was not due to low sales, as the series was "doing fine," or a decision from Sega. Rather, it was because Archie Comics felt Sonic Boom would be better suited in certain places instead of being a monthly-scheduled series. Synopsis The main characters of the comics is the title character and hero Sonic the Hedgehog along with his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger while Dr. Eggman will be a frequently reoccurring character. Much like in the television series, the comics center around Sonic and his gang of friends, their never-ending search for adventure, and their battles with Sonic’s arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman, along with other rogues to protect their island home, while facing several wacky experiences. The first story arc featured in the comics set the comical and whimsical tone for the series, and showed Sonic’s world and introduced the heroes and villains while exploring the character relationships. Graphic Novel Volume Sets Archie Comics offered trade releases with the Sonic Boom comic book series as well, starting with issues 1-4. Stories and Arcs *"The Big Boom" (#1-4) **"Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... eh... One" (#1) **"Knuckleduster" (#2) **"Hammer-Spaced" (#3) **"Sticks and Stones" (#4) *"Boom Shaka-laka" (#5-7, #11) **"Eggtoberfest" (#5) **"Everybody's Super Sonic Racing" (#6-7) **"Eggman Gets a Gorilla" (#11) **"True Stories" (#11) *"Worlds Unite" (#8-10, Sonic Universe #76-78, Sonic the Hedgehog #273-275, Mega Man #50-52) **Act I: Deadly Fusions (''Sonic Universe'' #76, ''Sonic Boom'' #8, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273, ''Mega Man''#50) **Act II (''Sonic Universe'' #77, ''Sonic Boom'' #9, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274, ''Mega Man'' #51) **Act III (''Sonic Universe'' #78, ''Sonic Boom'' #10, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #275, ''Mega Man'' #52) Trivia *This is the second comic book series published by Archie Comics to be based on an animated spin-off TV series from the Sonic franchise, the other being Sonic X. *The series was hinted when a fan asked about it in the 'My Sonic Universe' section in ''Sonic Universe'' #65. The editor's reply was censored by a 'Top Secret' emblem. *This is the shortest lived Sonic the Hedgehog spin-off comic series, lasting for only eleventh issues. This beats the Sonic Super Special spin-off series which had fifteen issues. **It is also the second shortest Sega-related series, with the original NiGHTS into Dreams... series being the first with just six issues. *As a running gag, the written sound effects in various issues begins with "Ker-". *Various background characters from the Sonic Boom television series, like Wolfie and Lady Goat, are colored differently in the comics. Gallery Cover artwork Regular SB 001 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 002 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #2 SB 003 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #3 SB 004 Cover.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #4 Sonic Boom -5.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #5 SB 006 Regular.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #6 SB 007 Regular.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #7 Sonic Boom -8.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #8 Sonic Boom -9.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #9 Sonicboom-10-130808.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #10 Sonic Boom -11.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #11 Variant SB 001 Variant A.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 001 Variant B.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 001 Variant C.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 001 Variant D.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #1 SB 002 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #2 SB 003 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #3 SB 004 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #4 Sonic Boom -5 (variant).jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #5 SB 006 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #6 SB 007 Variant.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #7 Sonic Boom -8 (variant).jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #8 Sonic Boom -8 (variant 2).jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #8 Sonic Boom -9 (variant).jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #9 Sonic Boom -9 (variant 2).jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #9 Sonicboom-10var-130809.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #10 Sonic Boom 010 Variant2.jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #10 Sonic Boom -11 (variant).jpg|''Sonic Boom'' #11 References Category:2014 comics debuts Category:2015 comics endings Category:Comics based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comics based on television series Category:Archie Comics titles Category:Comics spin-offs